Stan 18 - Noah 10: Time Tangle
Stan 18 - Noah 10: Time Tangle is a crossover between Noah 10 and Stan 18. Also the sequel to Noah-Stan: Matrix Force. Plot Noah is riding his bike down a large hill yelling WEE! (Noah): WEE! Noah was about to crash into a wall, then epicly made a sharp turn and dodged. (Noah): It sure beats fighting aliens. Then, a portal opened. (Noah): You're kidding...right...? We see Stan's world. Larger Techadons were running at Stan. Stan transformed into Echo Echo, then screamed them away. The portal opened, and Noah flew out, and knocked over a few Echo Echos. (Stan): What the? (Noah): Stan? (Stan): Noah? The Techadons retaliated. Stan transformed into Fourarms, and Noah transformed into Whipping Boy. Whipping Boy whipped a few, while Stan tackled most. (Noah): So what ya been up to? Noah whips a Techadon. (Stan): Nothing much. How about you? Stan sonic slapped at a Techadon. (Noah): You know, the usual. Beating up evil aliens. Noah grabbed a Techadon and electrocuted it. (Stan): Well....I kinda died....but came back. Stan did threw two Techadons on a few other Techadons. Noah whipped a few to Stan and he screamed at all of them and blew them up. All the Techadons were defeated. Noah and Stan turned back. (Noah): You're....taller than I remember. (Stan): Well, I am 18 now. (Noah): Seriously!? Last time you were only 14, which I am now! It's only been a few months! (Stan): Something about a time warp or something, I dunno. Vilgax killed me a few years back, then I was cloned by some Galvans. I was given a new matrix, the Ultramatrix! (Noah): Interesting....I beat Albedo and Vilgax of my world. Then I met this Sem guy and this Brian kid. Then I fought this Gizmo guy and Vilgax again. I also met a cat called Gumball. And just a few days ago I met this Zero dude. He was pretty cool. (Stan): Well, I- KA-BOOM! A Galvanic Mehcamorph comes in! He started shooting lasers, and punching Stan and Noah. Stan transformed into NRG, but the Galvanic Mechamorph "Upgraded" him, and he started punching himself. Noah transformed into Buzzshock, then electricuted the Mechamorph. (Noah): Who are you? (Mechamorph): I am Mecha! I SHALL KILL YOU ALL! (Noah): That's rude. (Mecha): OF COURSE IT IS. I'M FUDGING EVIL. Mecha shot a laser at Noah, but Noah dodged and shot more electricity. Mecha shot NRG's beam at him and knocked him down. Noah got back up. Stan finally managed to get Mecha off of him. He threw him and then transformed into Diamondhead. He ran to Mecha and stabbed through him, but Mecha shot Stan and regenerated. (Noah): Well this is... Mecha threw Stan at Noah. Noah pushed Stan off of him and transformed into Brainstorm. (Noah): I firmly suggest that you do the proper thing, which is surrendering. If you follow my orders, we shall spare you. (Mecha): I don't take orders from Galvan Smartness ripoffs! Mecha shot a laser at Noah's brain. Noah crashed into the wall. KITTY U TURN. Category:Crossovers Category:Stan 14 Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes